La otra detective
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Una detective proveniente de un departamento de policia de Queen, contacta a Castle para pedirle ayuda en un caso que no logra resolver. Beckett se pone celosa y Castle siente que la esta traicionando // Los de afuera les hacen notar lo que se necesitan.


**La otra detective**

**Kate Beckett junta sus pertenencias para retirarse del departamento de policia tras una larga jornada resolviendo un caso de asesinato ****multiple en una universidad. Castle esta cerca de donde esta ella, conversando con Ryan y Esposito acerca de un nuevo modelo de auto que va a salir. **** Kate saluda a todos y se dirige a la salida, pero antes de salir se tropieza con una hermosa y seductora mujer rubia de ojos color esmeralda, que esta entrando a la seccional. **

_Kate: Disculpa. Iba distraída._

_Andy: Oh no es nada._

_Kate: ¿Puedo ayudarte?_

_Andy: __si__. __Busco__ a Richard Castle. ¿__Él__ está __aquí, verdad__?_

_Kate: Si. ¿De parte de quién?_

_Andy: Detective Andy Adams, Departamento policial de Queen. _

_Kate: Detective Kate Beckett. _

**Kate un poco recelosa por ésta homónima mujer, regresa hacia adentro.**

_Kate: ¡Castle! Te buscan_

**Castle se da vuelta y al ver a la mujer se acerca a ella haciéndose el galán. Kate en vez de retirarse como tenía previsto, vuelve a dejar sus cosas en su escritorio. Esposito la mira burlonamente y ella le hace señal de que si habla lo mata**.

_Andy: ¿Richard Castle?_

_Castle: El mismo. ¿Usted es…?_

_Andy: Detective Andy Adams, Departamento policial de Queen._

_Castle: Yo no fui, detective. _

_Andy: llámame Andy. Y no estoy aquí para arrestarlo Castle sino para pedirle ayuda. _

_Castle: Lo que se por una bella dama. _

_Andy: Estoy en una investigación hace meses y realmente estoy trabada. Una conocida me hablo de usted, y de su ayuda a la policia de Nueva York, entonces pense en venir…_

_Castle: …Cuente conmigo… Andy!_

_Andy: ¡Muchas gracias Rick! ¿Le parece ir a un sitio mas tranquilo así le cuento todo?_

_Castle: Por supuesto. Vayamos a mi departamento… a mi oficina. Allí vamos a estar tranquilos. (A Beckett, Esposito y Ryan) ¡Adiós! Llámenme si me necesitan. _

_Kate: (En un ataque por decir algo) ¡Detective! ¿De que departamento de Queen es?_

_Andy: Union Street. ¿__Conoce__ Queen, Detective?_

_Kate: No, no __realmente__. _

**Castle y Andy se van, conversando amistosamente. **

**Kate junta sus cosas nuevamente. **

_Esposito: ¿Vas a seguirlos Kate?_

_Kate: ¿Qué? ¿A quien?_

_Esposito: Castle. _

_Kate: ¿Y porque yo habría de seguir a Castle, Esposito?_

_Esposito: No lo se… Yo decía…_

_Kate: No digas nada mejor. Adiós!_

**Kate se va decisivamente. **

**Castle y Andy llegan al departamento de él, se ponen cómodos, el la invita con algo de beber y luego ella le cuenta el caso.**

_Andy: (…) Y bueno, como te decía… nada nos lleva al asesino. Es cómo si nadie lo hubiera hecho, pero no fue un suicidio. No hay manera. _

_Castle: Siempre hay alguien Andy. Y si algo aprendí con Beckett es que siempre es el que menos se espera. _

_Andy: Tenemos en la mira a un par de sospechosos. Familiares de la victima, pero o son inocentes o tienen coartadas muy verosímiles. _

_Castle: Cómo le enseñe a Beckett, siempre hay que mirar fuera de la caja. No apuntar a lo que uno mas espera. ¿Quiénes son estos familiares?_

_Andy: Los padres. Más bien, padre y madrastra. Ellos no están en una buena posición económica, incluso tienen varias deudas, y Kevin se había negado a darles el dinero. _

_Castle: ¿De que son las deudas?_

_Andy: La verdad es que no lo se. ¿Eso es relevante?_

_Castle: Puede ser una pista. _

_Andy: No lo había pensado, pero definitivamente eso puede servir. _

_Castle: Necesitamos saber cuales son las deudas, quienes son los cobradores, si existía algún tipo de presión sobre sus padres por estas deudas… _

_Andy: Es un genio Castle. Debería venir a trabajar con nosotros._

_Castle: Me encantaría, pero le soy fiel a…_

_Andy: …Kate Beckett. Lo se. (Ella le sonríe). ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?_

_Castle: Podes tutearme también. _

_Andy: Ok. Rick, ¿Beckett y vos tienen algo?_

_Castle: No, no realmente. _

_Andy: Pero te gustaría._

_Castle: (le sonríe) Volvamos al caso, Detective._

_Andy: A ella también le gustaría Rick. _

**Kate esta sentada en el sillón de su departamento. ****Esta pensativa, bebiendo una medida de vodka. De repente, casi sin pensarlo, toma el teléfono y aprieta un número de marcado rápido. **

_Kate: ¿Castle? __Soy Beckett… Yo… Pense que tal vez necesitaban ayuda. Tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos… No, no estoy trabajando, solo estaba… No hacía nada… Ok. Llámame cualquier cosa. Adiós. _

**Kate deja el teléfono. Se sirve otra medida de vodka. Al rato, toma su abrigo y se va.**

**Castle cuelga el teléfono algo pensativo.**

_Andy: ¿Era ella?_

_Castle: (Asiente)._

_Andy: Le hubieras dicho que venga. Se muere de celos._

_Castle: ¿Quién, Beckett? No, ella solo… Quería ayudar. _

_Andy: No seas iluso Rick. Ninguna detective se ofrece a ayudar a otra en un caso de otra jurisdicción solo por gentileza. Yo no lo haría. Se debe de estar muriendo de celos._

_Castle: ¿Crees? No lo se, es que ella no es de ese tipo de mujer creo… _

_Andy: Todas las mujeres celamos lo que queremos Rick. _

**Alexis llega del colegio. Se sorprende al ver a Andy.**

_Alexis: ¡Papi, ya llegue!_

_Castle: Por aquí cariño._

_Alexis: oh! No sabía que… ¡Hola! _

_Andy: hola._

_Castle: Andy ella es Alexis mi adorada hija, adorada hija ella es la detective Andy Adams. _

_Alexis: ¿Y Kate? Digo ella…_

_Andy: (Se sonríe) Tu padre tan solo me esta ayudando en un caso. Soy de la policia de Queen. _

_Alexis: Ok. Me voy!_

**Alexis se va incomoda. **

A_ndy: Tenes una hija encantadora Rick._

_Castle: lo se. _

_Andy: Y por lo que veo a ella también le preocupa Kate. _

_Castle: Ellas simplemente se llevan bien. _

**Kate ingresa al departamento de policia. Va hacia su escritorio y se sienta allí a no hacer nada. Tan solo esta pensativa. Esposito se acerca a ella y se sienta sobre el escritorio.**

_Esposito: ¿Qué sucede Kate?_

_Kate: Nada._

_Esposito: Te conozco. No tenemos ningún caso. No volverías solo por que si. _

_Kate: Me sentía sola en casa, preferí venir acá._

_Esposito: Dísete eso a ti misma si quieres, pero no a mi._

_Kate: ¡Al punto Esposito! _

_Esposito: Es por Castle no. _

_Kate: No. Es esa detective. No me gusta. _

_Esposito: ¿Andy? Es agradable, linda... bastante seductora. _

_Kate: (Con cara de pocos amigos) __Será todo lo que quieras, pero no tiene porque venirse hasta acá a quitarnos a Castle. O sea, el es nuestra asistencia. Si ahora nos llamaran por un caso…_

_Esposito: …Lo llamarías a Castle y el estaría aquí en dos minutos, Kate. Por si no te distes cuenta, Castle viene nieve o truene, sea lunes o domingo, aunque este en medio de otra cosa. Nunca falla. Y el tranquilamente podría no tener ganas y no venir. Pero así y todo viene. _

**Castle está leyendo unas carpetas, Andy termina de hablar por teléfono.**

_Castle: ¿Y?_

_Andy: Todas las deudas tienen que ver con el hermano menor de la victima. Paul Ryder. Él tiene 22 años y sufre de una enfermedad que requiere de un tratamiento muy costoso que sus padres no podían pagar, y el tampoco. Su hermano no lo ayudaba. Por lo cual pidieron varios prestamos a bancos, a conocidos, a asociaciones… La deuda fue cancelada días después de la muerte de Kevin. Curiosamente Paul tiene una niña de cinco años, a la cual Kevin puso en su testamento como única heredera. _

_Castle: Ese es nuestro chico. Paul._

_Andy: Vamos a interrogarlo. _

**Ella se levanta de la silla entusiasmada. ****Él dubitativo.**

_Castle: si, vamos._

_Andy: (Nota el rostro indeciso de él) No Castle. Yo voy. Técnicamente no estas autorizado a venir conmigo… Vos sabes… _

_Castle: Nunca hago lo que técnicamente se debería._

_Andy: Me doy cuenta… pero… yo si hago lo que es correcto. Voy sola, Rick. Cualquier cosa te llamo. _

**Andy le da un beso en la mejilla y se va. **

**Kate se levanta de su silla y se va.**

_Esposito: Descansa un poco Kate!_

**Castle esta en su silla pensativo. ****Alexis aparece. **

_Alexis: ¡Que mujer más… más ñoña!_

_Castle: ¿Mi hija dijo ñoña?_

_Alexis: (ríe) Es que es cómo… irritante. _

_Castle: Es amable._

_Alexis: ¿Mi padre dijo amable? Eso si es raro. _

_Castle: ¿Raro? _

_Alexis: Nunca hubieras dicho "es amable" de una mujer tan imponente, atractiva. _

_Castle: Es que no la mire de ese modo… No se, no me di cuenta…_

_Alexis: ¿Qué te pasa papi?_

_Castle: No lo se… tengo esta sensación de que no debería estar ayudando a Andy… es raro, no puedo explicarlo, no tiene nombre._

_Alexis: Si lo tiene. Kate Beckett. _

**Castle se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia la salida. **

_Alexis: ¿A dónde vas?_

_Castle: Necesito… voy a ver a Beckett._

**Se va. **

**Kate camina por un pasillo hacia su departamento. Castle esta allí, parado frente a la puerta.**

_Kate: ¿Castle?_

_Castle: (se sonríe) ¡Beckett!._

**Ella abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar.**

_Kate: ¿Qué haces aquí? Pense que estabas investigando el caso ese de la Andy esa._

_Castle: ¿Celosa Beckett?_

_Kate: ¿Yo? No, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, Castle?_

_Castle: Por mí._

_Kate: (Se sonríe). ¿Queres algo de beber, Castle?_

_Castle: Lo que tú bebas para mí esta bien._

**Kate prepara dos cafés. Castle recorre el departamento. Mira todo. Fotos, libros (sus libros), cuadros…**

_Kate: ¿Ya resolvieron el caso?_

_Castle: No. Tal vez. Ella fue a interrogar a un sospechoso._

_Kate: ¿Y porque no fuiste? Si te encanta jugar al policia. _

_Castle: Es que… no lo se… No es lo mismo sin vos Beckett._

_Kate: (Se sonríe para si misma) ¿Eso es una declaración Castle?_

_Castle: Algo así. Voy a dejar ese caso. Andy va a poder hacerlo sola de todos modos._

**Kate le da su café. Ella se sienta en el sillón. El da vueltas y luego se sienta en el otro extremo del sillón. **

_Kate: ¿Qué te pasa Castle? _

_Castle: (serio) Tengo que decirte algo Kate._

_Kate: ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Castle? La última vez que te pusiste tan serio… _

_Castle: Esto es distinto. No me es fácil de decir. Incluso no se si alguna vez lo dije._

_Kate: ¿Es grave? _

_Castle: Depende de vos._

_Kate: Me estas asustando. _

_Castle: (le toma una mano y la mira a los ojos) Creo que me estoy enamorando Beckett. _

_Kate: ¿De Andy?_

_Castle: No seas tonta, Kate. Estoy hablando de vos. Me estoy enamorando de vos._

_Kate: (ella lo mira a los ojos) No se que decirte…_

_Castle: No tenes que decirme nada… _

**El comienza a hablar profundamente, como nunca antes. Ella se queda paralizada. Sin saber que decir ni como actuar. **

_Castle: Apenas te vi me gustaste. Pero a medida que te fui conociendo me di cuenta que eras mas para mi que una chica hermosa. Sos especial. Adoro a mi hija y lo sabes, pero los mejores momentos del día, últimamente, son los que paso a tu lado, Kate. Y si mis mejores momentos son estando con muertos __y sospechosos, eso es porque me gustas mucho, Beckett. Cuando estoy en mi casa te extraño, pienso en llamarte con alguna excusa y venir a verte o hacerte ir a mi casa… Hoy, ayudando a Andy, me di cuenta que no quería estar haciendo eso. Yo deseaba estar con vos. Me gusta ayudarte a vos, jugar al policia junto a vos… Sos única Beckett. Y me gustaría estar a tu lado más allá de los casos, más allá de mi libro. De echo mi libro ahora me doy cuenta que siempre fue una excusa. Lo único que se me ocurrió tras conocerte para quedarme a tu lado. Si no hubiera logrado el permiso para permanecer con vos, me habría hecho detener si hubiera sido necesario. _

_Kate: (se sonríe) Aún puedo detenerte._

_Castle: Hablo enserio Kate. _

_Kate: Sos escritor Castle, hablar lindo es tu trabajo._

_Castle: ¿No me crees? Lo dije todo desde mi corazón, no desde mi intelecto como escritor. _

_Kate: Te creo… Y a mi me pasa exactamente todo lo mismo que a vos, menos lo de hacerme detener. _

_Castle: ¿Entonces?_

_Kate: (dudosamente coloca una mano en el rostro de el) Entonces vayamos despacio Castle. Dejemos que las cosas se den por si solas… No me gustaría perderte!_

_Castle: Que las cosas se del por si solas entonces! (el le sonríe)_

**Castle abraza a Kate fuertemente. Y ella por detrás de él, se sonríe y solloza. ****Luego el se recuesta sobre el regazo de ella, mientras Kate le acaricia suavemente el cabello. Nunca lo había visto tan endeble a Castle, ella sabía que el le acababa de desplegar todo su corazón. **


End file.
